


Insecurities

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, after chap 179, kaneki ichika - Freeform, touken family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Touka is bothered about something and Kaneki tries his best to make her feel better.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Happens only a few months after Ichika is born.

It's after the birth that Kaneki realizes Touka is uncomfortable being with him. When they sleep at night, she scoots away from his arms that try to wrap around her. When he attempts to kiss her, she makes up an excuse not to and quickly goes away. When she changes her clothes, she doesn't do it in front of him, but inside the bathroom.

Knowing Touka, there's definitely a reason for this but he can't help thinking that she doesn't want his affection anymore, now that their child is born. Though she has always made it very clear that she loves him no matter what, the thought of no one caring about him always lingers in his mind.

One afternoon, he comes back early from the work Marude asked him for help in and walks into their shared bedroom to see his wife, standing in front of the long mirror wearing only her bra and panties. "Touka-chan?" He calls, and she quickly grabs her shirt and shorts to put it on before turning to him with a smile.

"Welcome back. How was the job?"

She's forcing herself to be happy, he can tell. Despite that, he pretends he doesn't see it and walks towards her. He will wait until she's ready to tell him and when that time comes, he will listen to whatever she wants to say. "It was okay. We managed to kill some ghoul monsters today." He murmurs, hands moving to hold her waist and leans in close in an attempt to kiss her. But she pushes him back—a little harder than usual and he frowns.

"S-sorry. I'm happy you came back safe. I-I need to go do the laundry." Touka stutters and walks past him to exit the room. Kaneki watches as his wife leave the room with a sigh. I want to kiss and hug her so badly...

—

The second time he sees her standing in front of the mirror in only her underwear is the next morning, just after he wakes up.

"Touka-chan, why have you been staring at your body? Is there something wrong?" He asks.

As if startled—by his sudden question or the fact that he caught her doing that—he doesn't know which, she quickly throws her clothes on and shakes her head. "Nothing. Do you want coffee?"

Kaneki leaves the bed and grabs her wrist before she turns. "Is there something wrong? You can talk to me." He says softly, eyes gazing into her blue ones.

"It's nothing." She's lying, he knows it from the way she's averting her eyes from his and looking elsewhere.

"Touka," he drops the honorifics to her name, tone turning serious and continues, "if you're bothered about something, let me know. We're a couple and I want to help you when you're suffering. That's the least I can do after everything you did for me."

He stops and waits for her. She hesitates, then her eyes flicker up to his. The words that leave her mouth next surprised him.

"I'm fat."

It takes him a moment to process what she just said. So he was just unnecessarily worried about her not wanting him to touch her anymore while she's actually only worried about her weight. He lets an internal sigh as the pain in his heart disappears. "What?"

She punches a fist to his chest and huffs. "Don't make me repeat that!"

"W-wha—I don't understand. How in the world are you fat? You are not fat!"

"Don't lie! Ever since I got pregnant, I've gained 10kg! I'll show you." Touka argues and then takes off her shirt to reveal her body. Squeezing the fats in her arms, belly, and thighs, she then looks back up at him. "Don't you dare tell me these aren't fats!"

He shakes his head as if he didn't see any of it and cups her cheeks so that she sees the sincerity in his eyes. "No, you are not fat. Listen, I didn't fall for your looks or body, but for you being you. So no matter how you look like, I'll still love you."

"Says the guy who went for my breasts right after we kissed that night." She deadpans and his cheeks turn red when he realizes she's talking about their first time together.

"Touka!" Kaneki exclaims, appalled at the amount of effort she's exerting to persuade him that she's fat. "Okay, so what if you're fat? I still see you the same way! What are you scared about? Tell me the real reason."

Using her bangs to cover her expression, she tilts her head down and mumbles, "..I don't want you to stop loving me because I'm fat..."

Kaneki sighs. So that's why she didn't want me to touch her, she doesn't want me feeling that she's gained weight. But that doesn't matter.

His arms encircle her waist and he refuses to budge, even as she's pushing on his chest the hardest she can and she pouts, looking up at him. Hands caressing her waist, he leans in to rest his forehead against hers, nose nuzzling hers and he smiles brightly at her. "I love you and that will never change, even if we grow old and you're all skins, bones, and wrinkles, I'll still love you."

The way he's gazing at her and saying it with so much sincerity in his voice makes all of her fears and insecurities disappear immediately. Touka laughs, and it was directed to her pathetic self. She knew he was this kind of guy so why did she let her insecurities take over her? Sure, he would lie to her sometimes, but he would never, ever lie about his feelings towards her. She should have noticed it in the way he looked at her, and it has never changed even after the birth. It was full of admiration, adoration, and love.

Kaneki can tell that she believes him now when her eyes beam while looking into his own. He leans in closer, close enough that he can feel her breath on his and when she doesn't pull away and stares at his lips just like he was at hers, he kisses her. The kiss wasn't lustful nor flirtatious, but was one filled with the feelings he was trying to convey to her: I love you, I love you, I love you. He sucks on her lips gently, trying to tell her his feelings.

He knows that his feelings got across to her when her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer and fingers playing with the hair on his nape. His hands grip her waist, and he separates from her for only a brief moment before he tilts his head to the other side to claim her lips again. Touka loves his kisses, one moment he's kissing her so gently that she feels like melting, and another moment he's biting on her lips and exploring her mouth with his tongue which always leaves her desperate for more. But today, they were nothing but tender and full of affection. Then, they separate hesitantly and he grins. "Do you believe me now?"

His cheeks were flushed and she suspects hers was too. "You really don't give up, do you? Yes, I believe you. Happy now?" She replies, hands pinching his cheeks playfully and he yelps in pain.

"Ouch! Touka-chan, it hurts!!"

Touka releases his cheeks with a giggle and he rubs the reddening cheek with his palm while murmuring about the pain. She starts to tug against the back of his shirt, attempting to pull him away from her. "Okay let go. I wanna use the washroom."

Kaneki hugs her tighter and she could hear the pout in his voice. "Don't want to. I haven't held you for so long."

"WHA--Ken!! I seriously need to pee, come on!" She exclaims, pushing on his chest and she could feel the shaking of it as he laughs.

When he does release her though, it's only for one second before he sweeps her up into his arms and lays her back down onto the bed. He has his arms secured around her waist to prevent her from escaping and he buries his head into her chest. "You're not going anywhere until I get my weekly dose of Touka."

"What the hell do you mean by that--" Touka erupts into laughter as his fingers found the ticklish spot on her back and shoulder blades and she squeals until she's left panting. "Okay! I promise to let you have me once I'm back from the bathroom. Just please let me go pee, Jesus!"

He releases her and looks at her with a grin. "I'll keep you to that promise. If you break it, I'll have to find more ticklish spots to make you--"

She bolts to the washroom before he could even finish his sentence and he laughs.

When she's back in his arms, they spend some time playing with each other's hair and close their eyes, wanting to get more sleep. It hasn't even been a minute and the sound of Ichika's crying resounded through the house. To Kaneki's disappointment, Touka gets up again and goes, "Feeding time."

Seeing a frown appearing on her husband's face, she pecked him on the cheek and pulled back with a smile. "I'll be back soon then we can sleep, okay?"

The male beams. "I'll be waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos & comments if you liked it :)


End file.
